


'Cause I've got the cure for all of my blues - all of his blues

by HashiHimee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, trans male Hashirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashiHimee/pseuds/HashiHimee
Summary: Hashirama and Madara and an high school class reunion. Things go exactly according to the plan.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	'Cause I've got the cure for all of my blues - all of his blues

**Author's Note:**

> Hello minna-san!
> 
> The support you all showed me with my previous fic had me so hyped up and excited that I couldn’t stop writing! 
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!
> 
> This is just a small HashiMada drabble that popped out in my head and practically wrote itself.  
> I hope you’ll like this snippet, too!
> 
> Ah! The title is from “Enormous penis” of the Da Vinci’s Notebook; baby bro had the song playing in loop for three hours!
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what do you think of this work of mine leaving a comment for your opinions are ALWAYS very much appreciated!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -Hh

One month before the tenth anniversary of his high school graduation a mail popped up in Hashirama’s inbox. He stared at the text for almost twenty minutes before replying, standing, highlighting the date on the calendar and adding some stupid doodles with the blue glitter pen. Then Hashirama turned and started making dinner without a care in the world and dancing to the rhythm of the songs he had playing in the background.

-

Madara rested his forehead against the door and sighed tiredly. Then he banged it lightly a couple of times mumbling defeated to himself. He was just about to turn around and walk back to his car to retrieve his keys when the door swung open and Hashirama stared at him with a raised eyebrow before grinning and stating “I thought you would have never lifted your head so when I would have opened the door you would have fallen face first inside!”

Madara groaned and stepped inside the house following Hashirama and his happy babblings into the kitchen before collapsing on one of the high stools and almost weeping when the other man gave him a cool beer. They ate dinner with Hashirama doing most of the talking but Madara was happy and relaxed that way.

When he was storing away some leftover in the fridge after dinner, Hashirama loading the dishwasher by his side, Madara stopped to take a double look at the calendar. Then he turned to the other man and – wow, Hashirama bent and his ass up in the air was such a distracting view – cleared his throat then asked “Are you sure you want to go to your high school class reunion?”

Hashirama stood – Madara didn’t mourn the loss of his previous position in the slightest – and answered confused “Yeah. I really don’t care that much. Why?” “No particular reasons. Just wondering.” Hashirama nodded and bent once more to finish his task and Madara was just a simple man so he took a step forward and pressed his crotch against the other’s ass asking “Are you done?”

Hashirama turned his head, smirked and asked back “Are you?” Madara slammed closed the door of the fridge before dragging Hashirama to their bedroom. They could pick up the fallen magnets in the morning, Madara had better things to do in that moment.

-

Hashirama dismounted from the bike and removed his helmet before asking “The hair?” Madara rolled his eyes running an hand through his wild mane before taking a wandering strand of Hashirama’s hair and tucking it behind his ear. “You’re perfect.” Madara pecked him on the lips before taking his hand and the two started walking towards the bar, the helmets dangling from their other hands.

Once inside, Hashirama headed directly to the bar while Madara started looking for an empty table. Hashirama smiled at the girl manning the bar and she blushed before stammering “Wh-what can I give you?” “Something fancy but non-alcoholic dear, thank you!” She nodded and he added “I need two of that, dear!” “Ye-yes!” She almost run away and Hashirama simply turned around and rested his elbow on the counter looking at the crowd and discreetly checking himself in one of the mirrors.

Madara was right. He was perfect.

-

“Is it true that she’s a man now?”

“Wait. Really?”

“I found him on Instagram a couple of months ago. He’s so freaking hot!”

Madara could feel his eyebrow twitching. A group of four of Hashirama’s classmates were nursing their drinks and talking and Madara would not have paid them any attention if not for the fact the he knew they were talking about Hashirama.

The only girl in the group was showing the others something on her phone saying “See?! He’s so hot! I wouldn’t say no to someone like him!” A short guy with bleached blond hair replied “You have no chances, honey! He’s so gay! I would bend for him for sure!”

Madara’s other eyebrow started twitching, too.

“But like… How? I mean, how does that even work? She, I mean, it’s not like he has something down there.”

“Oh no! I think he has a boyfriend!” The girl whined and the bleached guy patted her shoulder saying “I’m not jealous in the slightest!” Then turned to the other explaining “Well, there’s surgery for a start and then… You don’t really want to know, guys.” 

Hashirama’s laugh drifted over to them and both the group and Madara turned their heads. Madara simply stared at him feeling jealousy and possessiveness wreaking havoc in his body when that same short bleached guy fanned his face with one hand and whispered loudly “Oh crap. He’s even hotter than in the photos!”

Madara couldn’t agree more with that statement for Hashirama really was sex on two legs charming his way to the bartender with his easy smiles. Madara watched as Hashirama scanned the bar and then pointed to him; the bartender turned to look at him and Madara sent a two fingers salute. She blushed and Hashirama smirked at him before focusing on the girl once more, leaning more over the counter and showing off his back and beautiful, beautiful ass, perfectly hugged by his blue denim.

“Guys! He’s not equipped down there! How could he even have sex? Wait. You think he’s a bottom?”

Madara had had enough. He turned to the group, cleared his throat and asked “Hashirama you say?” The group turned to him at once, some gazing at him questioningly, others openly curious; when they nodded he went on “He’s not a bottom. Look at him.”

And look they did for Hashirama was walking in their direction holding two drinks in his hands so when he was within earshot Madara stated “He has a big cock.” Hashirama grinned at him and countered swiftly “Huge meat.” Madara circled his shoulders with his arm, still clad in his leather jacket, and dragged him closer before leering “Enormous penis.” He took the drink Hashirama was holding out for him and Hashirama sing-songed “And you love to gag on my enormous penis.” “I sure do.” Madara finished.

The girl chocked on thin air, the bleached guy turned an alarming shade of red while the other two were as pale as ghosts. Madara glared at them all before stating “Stop fantasizing about my husband.” Hashirama grinned, waved at them and stated already turning around to leave “It has been a pleasure! Bye-bye!”

Madara followed him smirking to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> As always! I’m my own beta so forgive any mistake, please point them out and I’ll try to correct them.
> 
> #NoBetaWeDieLikeShinobi
> 
> -Hh


End file.
